Masamune's sister
by BladergirlRadiah
Summary: Hi this is my first fanfic Masamune has a sister and she is coming to meet him , but what if she's kidnapped on her first trip to Japan? PLZ read it. Contains randomness from the end of chapter three until the last chapter.
1. Chapter 1

Hello, I'm Radiah Monzur and this is my first fanfic story ever XD. I absolutely own nothing .

ENJOY!

CHAPTER1: MASAMUNE HAS A SISTER!...?

It was Monday morning, 10:30. All the legendary bladers and the members of Gan Gan Galaxy were spending their time at the Bey-pit. Suddenly Masamune came out of nowhere and started screaming to his heart content. "Masamune what in the world are you doing?" King asked him. "My sis is coming from America today!'' Masamune said excitingly. Everyone in the Bey-pit became shocked, like lightning hit them.

"You have a sister; stop kidding Masamune'' Gingka shouted at him. Everyone made curious faces at Masamune. "No! Believe me I'm telling the truth'' Masamune said. ''Why didn't you tell us before'' King asked Masamune. ''Was it really necessary and to tell the truth I almost forgot about her" Masamune said scratching his cheek. Everyone anime dropped. "How could you forget about your own sister, Masamune?" Gingka asked him. ''He has short – term memory loss" Kenta said and almost fell out of his chair. Masamune's face got red with anger" Why you..." he almost tried kill him. Glad everyone stopped him before he could: P. '' Hey, Masamune isn't your sis coming today'' Gingka said to Masamune raising one of his eye brows. '' Yeah! I almost forgot, hey you guys wanna come with me to pick her from the airport?'' Masamune asked the others. '' Ok, it will be polite to pick her'' Everyone said.

So everyone went with Masamune in a 3 cars. They are a lot of people. Everyone thought how his sister will be, just like Masamune or the opposite. Well they are about to find out.

SORRY it's so small :P well the next one's will be much bigger. PLZ review


	2. Chapter 2

Hi it's me and with a new chapter . GalaxyPegasus14 also helped me write this one so credit goes to her too, like choosing names, helping me with a plot etc. This is a revised edition, soory for the grammatical mistakes in chapter 1 and in the summary. Well, now on with the story XD….

CHAPTER 2: MEET MY SISTER!

Masamune and the others arrive at the airport at 10:50, though they were supposed to there a little earlier. On the way Masamune told the others about his sister and their childhood, the others listened to him at the start but doze off when he started talking about THE NUMBER 1 BLADER IN THE UNIVERSE !

''Hey guys, we've finally reached the airport!'' Masamune shouted.

"Has your sister arrived?'' Gingka asked Masamune,

''I don't know '' Masamune said.

''She should have arrived, we ate pretty late, right?'' King told Masamune.

''I'll go look for her, OK '' Masamune said and ran inside the airport.

''Looks like we've got to wait'' King said. Everyone waited for at least 30 minutes.

''This is taking too long'' Gingka said and yawned.

''Where could they be?'' Madoka asked the others. ''God knows'' King sighed, ''I'll go and get a drink for myself, it's extremely hot here'' King said and ran towards the drink stall.

King looked at all the drinks for a moment, ''Nothing good is here'' he thought.

''Can I help you, sir?'' the man at the drink stall asked.

''Is there cold water here?" King asked him,

''Yes, of course I'll give one right away'' the man said, ''here's your water, sir''.

''How much?'' King asked the price.

''2 dollars, sir'' the man said.

''Heaaaaarr….'' King screamed and fell to the ground, ''What the …..'' he shouted. He looked up and saw a girl , black hair with a little bit of white color and a small red hair hanging in front of her face, dark brown eyes, she was wearing a red top with a green jacket over it, khaki pants , green sneakers and had a green suitcase with her.

''I 'm so sorry I tripped you off'' the apologized to King. She helped him up.

''No, it's okay'' King said as he tried to dry his dress from the water.

''I'll buy you another one'' the girl said and bought another bottle of cold water for King.

''Thanks'' King said to her. He took the bottle from her and started drinking.

''I'm Masami Kadoya'' the girl told King. King dropped the bottle from his hand, too shocked, like lightning hit him hearing the name Kadoya.

''you're a K-k-kadoya?!'' King asked her in surprise,

''Yes, why?'' Masami asked King.

''Are you Masamune's sister?'' King asked her,

''Yeah! You know my brother?'' she asked King.

''He's my best friend '' King told her.

''Wow! I was just looking for him, do you know where he is, he was supposed to pick me up from here at 10:30'' Masami told King.

'' He went to find you just half an hour ago, we also came here too pick you up too'' King said.

''Thanks for coming-'' Masami held off,

''King, my name is King'' King told Masami.

''Thanks for coming, King'' Masami again thanked him.

''You're welcome, hey come and meet the others'' , ''Sure'' she told him.

The others were waiting for like an hour or more now. ''Can't believe this is happening'' Gingka muttered to himself. The others just kept yawning :p. ''Hey guys!'' King shouted as he came running with Masami. ''I found her'' he said. ''Really?'' Gingka asked.

''Yeah! Guys meet Masami Kadoya'' King introduced her.

''Hi! Thanks for coming and sorry to keep you waiting'' Masami said. ''No, it's ok, I'm Ginka, this is Kenta, Madoka,Yuu, Tsubasa,Yuki,Kyoya(Kyoya wasn't supposed to be here, since it's polite to pick someone up he came along),Benkai,Aguma,Dynamis,Chris and Tithi'' Gingka introduced everyone.(DID I MISS SOMEONE? XD)

''Nice to meet you all, do you know where's Masamune?'' Masami asked .

''Hey, guys!'' someone shouted from behind ''Masamune!'' Masami shouted.'' Masami!' 'Masamune also shouted , he came running and hugged Masami.''Sis!'' he said . '' not soo tight '' Masami squealed . ''Hehe sorry'' Masamune said. ''Where wore you?'' Masami asked. '' I went to find you but got distracted by a battle and I totally forgot that you were coming'' Masamune said scratching his head. ''How could you forget, idiot!'' Masami said with a an angry look on her face. ''Told ya he has short – term memory loss!'' Kenta said. Everyone started laughing and got on the car, straight to the B-pit ; but who know a shadow figure was watching them all along. XD

THANX FOR READING! LOL.. DO YOU WANNA KNOW WHO THAT SHADOWY FIGURE IS , WELL IN CHAPPIE 3 YOU'LL SEE HIM AGAIN XD SORRY IF THERE IS A GRAMMAR MISTAKE PLZZ REVIEW PLLLZZZZZ OH AND IT MIGHT TAKE ME TIME TO POST CHAPPIE 3, UNTIL THEN SEEYA


	3. Chapter 3

Hi, sorry this chapter took so long to be updated . I had to study for my upcoming exams :p well, on with the story and you better enjoy it .

Masami slept the entire day after coming back from the airport, she was pretty tired. Not only Masami but all the others slept too; they were all tired because of all the waiting today, it was a pretty sunny and hot day.

Everyone blamed Masamune for all their trouble and made him stand all day outside the B-pit with all the scorching (Poor Masamune, maybe I shouldn't be this rude to him XD). Kenta loved this punishment a lot since his been having a bad relationship with Masamune for the past few days. It was 7:30 in the evening and almost dinner time. Madoka woke up early and brought some burgers from outside, she was still tired too make some food. She woke everyone up excluding Masamune and told them to wait at the dining until she wakes Masami up and not to eat the food before Masami.

Madoka went upstairs and entered Masami's room, ''Wakey wakey, Masami''. Masami sat up on her bed and started rubbing her eyes, '' is Masamune still outside?'' Masami asked Madoka. ''Yeah, he is maybe I should let him enter'' Madoka answered, ''you go get fresh and come downstairs, dinners ready'' Madoka said as she walked out of Masami's room. Masami got up and went to the bathroom and put on her as usual clothing.

Back at the dining table everyone was staring at all the tasty burgers; drool was dripping down from their mouth. The entire room filled up with the smell of the tasty burgers. ''Mmmmm….'' Gingka muttered to himself and tried to grab one of the burgers, the burger that he was dreaming of today. Suddenly Madoka came out of nowhere and grabbed Gingka's hand, ''Don't you dare, Gingka take a single bite out of a burger before Masami comes, got it'' Madoka shouted at Gingka. ''But-'' Gingka tried to protest but Madoka stopped him, ''No buts mister'' she shouted at him again.

''What's with all the shouting guys '' Masami asked while coming down from upstairs.

''Madoka was not letting me eat before you, she's so cruel'' Gingka answered to Masami. Madoka gave Gingka a death glare.

''No it's okay, you didn't have to wait for me and sorry for being late'' Masami said to Gingka politely.

''Thanks, Masami you're really nice, you should take Madoka's place and stay here'', Gingka said stuffing an entire burger in his mouth. Madoka gave Gingka another death glare but he didn't notice. ''Hey, Madoka did you go get Masamune?'' Masami asked Madoka.

''No, I'm going right now'' Madoka said and ran outside.

''Hey, Masamune dinners ready come on'' Madoka said as she walked outside. She saw Masamune lying on the ground, fast asleep. ''Awwwww…'' she said trying to wake Masamune up, ''Wake up, Masamune'' she said. Masamune got up, rubbed his eyes, ''I'm not gonna come, you guys are cruel, get it C-R-U-E-L'' he said crossing his arms. ''Oh really, there are burgers for dinner tonight'' Madoka said crossing her arms. ''Burgers! I love burgers, nobody is allowed to eat burgers without me!'' he shouted and ran inside. ''He likes burgers so much he should have been an owner of a burger restaurant than a blader, or he will in future'' Madoka said and walked inside the B-pit.

''Hesh, Mashamushe!'' Gingka said with a pile of burgers in his mouth, ''Had a nice day?' 'He asked. Masamune ignored him and sat beside Masami, ''Slept well, sis?'' he asked Masami. ''Yeah I did, you didn't catch a fever did you standing outside all day'' Masami asked.

''No I didn't'' Masamune answered and grabbed a burger.

''But he did fall asleep on the streets'' Madoka said. Masamune felt shy, ''I actually ummmm….'' He caught off,

''It's okay, it was hot outside and you were tired too'' King told Masamune.

''Thanks, King you're really my best friend'' Masamune said to King and gave a lovely smile.

''By the way, what did you do all day anyway; I know you weren't just standing there'' King asked Masamune,  
''I kind of fell asleep as soon as you guys left me outside'' Masamune said scratching his head. Everyone anime dropped.

''What else to expect from you, Masamune; anyways Masami tell us something about yourself'' Madoka said.

''ummmm… well, I'm a blader, my bey is a Poison Hydra'' Masami said pulling out her bey from her pocket. Everyone stared at awe.

''Cool! I can't wait to battle with that'' Gingka said excitingly.

''What's a Hydra?'' Kenta asked,

''It's a constellation of a nine headed snake, if you cut one of its head off; more two heads will grow and it'll become a eleven headed snake''Masami answered to Kenta

''That's freaky'' Kenta said looking at his fingers with a scary look on his face.

''No, that's cool'' King said, ''Hey, Masami lets battle tomorrow, okay'',

''Sure, but now I really need a walk to burn all the calories I ate'' Masami said.

''But you don't know the town well, do you?'' Gingka asked Masami,

''Ummm…'' Masami muttered.

''Don't worry, I have a map of the town, you could keep that with you so you don't get lost'' Madoka said as she grabbed a map out her drawers and handed it to Masami, ''Thanks seeya later'' Masami said as she walked out of the B-pit. Everyone finished eating and went off to sleep.

Masami was walking for half an hour at the streets of Metal Bey City. The wind was blowing roughly and the sky was filled with dark cloud, ''Maybe I should go back home, looks like a storms coming'' Masami said to herself and started running back to the B-pit. Suddenly she saw a dark shadow figure in front of her; she ignored him and started walking faster but the shadow figure stopped her, ''What the ?'' she shouted. Suddenly a bunch of living hot dog and burgers came out of nowhere and started dancing ''BOW CHICKI WOW WOW'' , ''You've got to be kidding me'' Masami said to herself, ''who the heck are you?'' she asked.

''I am someone your brother and friends, I want to kill them and you'll be my bait'' the shadow figure said and suddenly all the hot dogs and burgers came and held up Masami and took her away. ''Let me go! Wait till Masamune comes and eats you all up'' Masami sagling to get struggling to get out of their grip but they vanished in the woods.

Masamune was having a nice dream; he saw that he was flying in the sky with a giant triple beef burger! He was hugging the burger and kissing it like that's all he ever wanted. Suddenly everything vanished into thin air and he saw Masami being kidnapped by someone; someone whose face he couldn't see. ''AHHHHHHHH!'' Masamune shouted and woke up from his dream, ''It was a dream, thank God'' he consoled himself. Masamune noticed that a storm was taking place outside and it was 2:30 in the night, ''Sis should have come back by now'' he thought. Suddenly he saw his door open and King enter, ''You okay, Masamune, I heard you screaming so came to see that you were alright '' King said to Masamune. ''Nah! I just had a good plus bad dream nothing else'' Masamune replied, ''Is Sis back?'' he asked. ''No se isn't, don't worry she must be having a good time out'' King told Masamune, ''you should go back to sleep, seeya tomorrow '' King said and walked away. Masamune went back to sleep, hoping that he'll see that giant burger again but not knowing that his nightmare was true.

Ah! Finally chappie 3 finished XD. You'll find out who that shadow figure is in the 5th chapter. Thanks for reading and please review if you're an honest person , even if you think that this chapter sucks or is good you gotta tell me . UNTIL THE SEEYA !


	4. Chapter 4

Hi, I AM BACK WITH CHAPPIE 4, THIS IS SHORT CAUSE I REALLY DIDN'T HAVE ANY IDEAS FOR THIS ONE XD ANYWAYS, I'VE MADE SOME CHANGES IN CHAP 3 WHEN THE SHADOW FIGURE KIDNAPS MASAMI, SO GO READ THAT AT FIRST AND THE READ THIS ONE. ON WITH THE STORY ENJOY …XD

CHAPTER 4:KIDNAPPED!

Masamune woke up early at the morning, he was a little tensed that why Masami was taking so long to come back from her walk. He saw that the entire city was ruined due to the storm last night. Not to be surprised the storm was rough. Masamune got up and did the usual work everyone does.

Everyone was chatting at the dining and waiting for Madoka to prepare breakfast for them. Gingka was dreaming about a triple beef burger, Yu and Tithi were trying to figure out a strategy for their next battle, Aguma and Dynamis were talking about boring stuff and Chris and Kyoya were really becoming good friends, they are kind of the same type, right. King was waiting for Masamune to arrive but no one realized Masami's absence.

''Hey, guys good morning'' Masamune said while coming down from the stairs. He didn't see the banana peel on the stairs which was kept there personally by King, Yuu and Tithi.

''Had a nice dreaaaaaaaammmmm'' Masamune screamed as slipped of the stairs and on to the bucket filled with hot pink color. Everyone burst out in laughter, it was already planned.

''Ah man! What the fuck whose idea is this?'' Masamune asked with his face going all red, but no one noticed since it was covered with pink color.

''It was everyone's plan but the one to put it there was…'' Madoka tried to tell Masamune who it was but Gingka stopped her.

''No one did it, it must have been a mistake'' Gingka lied to Masamune with an evil smirk on his face,

''Never mind, I'll go wash it off'' Masamune left the dining a little too angry.

''Uh! Madoka, were you really trying to tell him the truth?'' Gingka asked.

''Yeah! And do you really think he is that dumb that he'll think it was a mistake'' Madoka told Gingka,

''Of course he is, it's Masamoomoo and he is the dumbest person in the world!'' Yuu agreed with Madoka.

''Well…'' Gingka muttered, ''He also has short-term-memory loss and he might forget what just happened now''.

''Hey, guys, what ya all doing?'' Masamune came back.

''Told ya he'll forget'' Gingka said and everyone anime dropped.

''Masamune you should really go and see a psychologist, today'' Madoka suggested.

''Why should I do that?'' Masamune asked in surprise, everyone sweat dropped.

''You have short-term memory loss, get it'' King said to Masamune.

''What's that'' Masamune asked, everyone anime dropped again.

''It's a disease when you forget things randomly in a short time'' Madoka told Masamune.

''I am a human, guys I tend to forget'' Masamune said with a confused look on his face, everyone face palmed,

''How dumb'' Kenta thought, ''I still can't believe he is a member of team Dungeon and former member of team Gan Gan Galaxy''.

''Hey, I've baked brownies today, Masami why don't you try some'' Madoka said.

''Huh! Where's sis?'' Masamune asked,

''She must be still sleeping, I'll go wake her up'' Madoka said as she ran upstairs.

Madoka came back after 5 minutes with a tensed look on her face; she was breathing like crazy and was sweating pretty hard

''What happened, Madoka?'' Gingka asked Madoka.

''She's not in her room'' Madoka said and took a long breath,

''Well, she must be somewhere else'' King told Madoka

''Did you check the whole house?'' Masamune asked,

''Everywhere!'' Madoka replied.

''King, last night you were awake for a long time right, didn't you see her come back?'' Masamune asked King,

''No, I didn't I was awake till 3:50'' King replied.

Suddenly the door swished open and a hot pink colored cat wearing a suit came out of nowhere. The cat threw a piece of paper in the room and broke the wall. He then burst into glitters leaving the room all sparkly. Everyone stared at awe.

''What the hell was that?'' King asked,

''RANDOMNESS!'' Masamune replied. Everyone looked back at Masamune. Madoka picked up the paper that the cat left read it all and,

''AHHHHHHHHHH!'' Madoka screamed.

''What happened? Masamune asked,

''Something horrible is written in it'' she replied.

''Well, read it out why don't ya!'' King told her.

''Dear all enemies,

Remember me? Well I'm someone you know since a long time ago. Did you like my pet's surprise? Your friend Masami Kadoya is with me and I'm the one who kidnapped her, Ha! Ha! ha! Poor girl was just taking a walk and I kidnapped her. She is now in my custody. I've recently bought a shark and he likes to eat beautiful girls like Masami, so if you don't hurry she'll become fish food. Meet me at the warehouse in the woods

A known enemy

''And which clown we know is that?'' Kenta asked.

''Well, Doji, Rago, Pluto are dead and Ziggurat's in the asylum, who else do we know?'' Gingka asked,

''Don't care, I'm going to save my sis now!'' Masamune said punching his fists in the air.

''Do you think its safe entering enemy territory without even knowing anything about them?'' Madoka asked

''We don't have a choice, do we'' King said, ''but first we need a plan and a randomness full one! Come here guys''. 

So King and the others made a plan full of randomness for a random enemy.

BACK AT THE WAREHOUSE- 

Masami woke up and found herself tied to a log. The whole room was filled with soft toys, ponies, unicorns etc. and was cored in baby pink. (TOO CHILDISH FOR A KIDNAPPER, EH?) Masami couldn't believe this, ''is this really happening?'' she asked to herself.

''Yes, it's really happening'' someone said as he entered the room. Masami's mouth fell open, she knew him and so do we all (Not telling his name now XD). The person had a pink hair dye in his hand.

''Seriously, you're gonna hurt me with that?'' Masami asked him,

''Yes, I am, isn't that pretty evil'' the person replied.

''NO, that's childish you clown! Masami shouted at him. The person came forward and poured the pink dye at Masami's hair.  
''What, NOOOO!'' Masami cried.

''See, told you it was evil, MUAHAHAHAHA!'' The person said, Masami cried even more but unfortunately there was no one there for her.

SO, DID YA LIKE IT? IF IT SUCKS FORGIVE ME AND PLEASE REVIEW IF YOU ARE HONEST XD..


	5. Chapter 5

HI, I'M BACK WIYH CHAPTER 5. I FELT BAD FOR MASAMI IN THE LAST CHAPTER, BELIEVE ME HAVING PINK HAIR IS WOSRE THAN PHYSICAL TORTURE. BEWARE THIS CHAPTER HAS A VERY OOC KYOYA AND MADOKA. ANYWAYS, ON WITH THE STORY XD.

CHAPTER 5: THE KIDNAPPER IS….

Masamune and the others went on foot towards the woods to save Masami. Everyone was armed with bazookas and a few other random things. The warehouse was hard to find, they searched everyone corner of the woods but didn't find it. Until now, they were walking for like hours and were pretty tired. Gingka and Madoka almost fainted and the others were trying to stay awake, even Kyoya was tired. The most energetic person in the entire team was Yuu and Tithi; maybe kids do have a lot of energy.

''Come on guys, you can't be that weak'' Yuu said angrily to the others.

''Yeah! This is sho aweshome'' Tithi shouted.

''This is awesome, you've got to be kidding me'' King said to Tithi,

''Why; this fun just like treasure hunting, right Yuu?'' Tithi asked Yuu.

''Yup! Come on you guys let's go and save Masami poo'' Yuu said to the others.

''Okay, Yuu just a sec'' Masamune said as he got up and took his bazooka, so did the others. Madoka was hesitating bit but after a few seconds she too joined.

''Okay, where can we find sis?'' Masamune asked,

''She's got to be somewhere'' King said.

''But where?'' Madoka asked.

''Hey guys look over there'' Gingka shouted. Everyone looked at the middle of woods and saw a pink colored warehouse. It was decorated with colorful stickers and there were some soft toys guarding it.

''You've got to be kidding me!'' King said.

''Is that really supposed to be a warehouse, it's more like a children's play house'' Madoka said to the others.

''Well, whatever it is we are about to find out'' Masamune said as he ran towards the warehouse or whatever it is, the others followed.

When they reached the front of the warehouse one of the soft toys; which was a unicorn came forward, took out a gun and aimed at them. The other soft toys did the same, ''these guys are alive!'' Masamune said in surprise and took out his tomato pudding bazooka, so did the others. Everyone started shooting tomato pudding at each other. The war continued for at least 5 minutes and stopped when the soft toys blasted into glitter.

''Finally!'' Masamune said and everyone ran inside the warehouse. The inside was also colored in pink and there were no soft toys this time, rather it looked more like a kitchen which was filled with giant triple beef burgers.

''Yummy, I want one now'' Gingka said and ran towards the burger. Suddenly the burger became alive and caught Gingka.

''Gingka! Hold on their'' Masamune said and threw a tomato ketchup and mustard gun at Gingka, he also took one and so did Yuu and Tithi. All the other burgers also became alive, but no problem cause Gingka, Masamune, Yuu and Tithi ate them all up.

''Yummm…'' Gingka said as he took the last bite of a burger. Then they all went to the other room and it was dark. Suddenly all the light switched on and neon pink cats wearing ballerina dress and glowy green colored mice wearing tudax came out of nowhere and started dancing to the song BOW CHICKI WOW WOW! Another person from behind, a man wearing a ballerina dress also joined with the cats and mice.

Every ones mouth fell open, they knew this man. Tithi hurled seeing this disgusting scene.

''D-d-d-doji!'' Gingka screamed (ANYONE WHO THOUGHT IT WOULD BE SOMEONE ELSE, FORGIVE ME:p)

''Dude, you died twice how come you're alive!'' Kyoya shouted.

Doji stopped dancing and so did the cats and mice. ''He's not alive!'' someone else from behind said and came in the light. He was a dark yellow colored pig wearing a suit and had a mustache, ''I t was took out Doji from his grave and inserted a chip on his head, so now he's like my robot''.

''I have to be dreaming'' King said to himself.

''Hey, Doji was buried too!'' Kenta asked,

''Who cares where's my sis you fat old pig!'' Masamune shouted.

''If you want to see your sister she's right there'' the pig said and everyone saw Masami hanging on a log in the middle of a pool which was surrounded by a neon pink shark.

''Don't worry sis I'm coming!'' Masamune said and aimed his tomato pudding bazooka. Gingka took out his mustard gun, Yuu and Tithi got their glitter bombs, Madoka also took out her dog poop mixed brownies(I GOT THIS IDEA FROM MY LAST COOKING CLASS, SOMEONE ACTUALLY ACCIDENTLY MIXED DOG POOP WITH BROWNIES AND GLAD ONLY OUR TEACHER ATE IT, SHE WAS IN THE HOSPITAL FOR 2 WEEKS :p) .

''Don't you dare disrespect Mr. Cuddles'' the pig said and also took out his bazooka. The random war continued for 30 minutes. The pink cats and glowy green mice blasted into glitters, the only one left was Mr. Cuddles and Doji.

''Let sis go!'' Masamune shouted and moved one step forward and the pig moved one step behind, they moved 5 steps like this and the pig accidently, which was good, fell into the pool. The neon pink shark ate him up and burst into pink color, the water became pink. Doji fainted or more like shut down seeing all this. Masamune released Masami,  
''Sis, you okay?'' Masamune asked Masami, ''did he hurt you?'',

''No he didn't except for dyeing my hair pink'' Masami told, Masamune and the others burst out in laughter,

''Don't worry about that, I'll help you wash it off'' Madoka said and everyone walked out of the warehouse, thinking what'll they do with Doji's body.

HEY, DID YA ALL LIKE IT? XD MAN I ENJOYED WTRITING THIS ONE. WELL, IN THE NEXT CHAPTER THEY'LL DO SOMETHING HORRIBLE WITH DOJI XD. UNTIL THEN SEEYA AND REVIEW, PLZ.


	6. Chapter 6

HEY, I'M BACK WITH ANOTHER CHAPTER. IS ANYONE CURIOUS ON WHAT WILL HAPPEN TO DOJI AND HIS LIFELESS BODY WHICH WAS BEING CONTROLLED BY AN ELECTRIC CHIP ON HIS HEAD? WELL, YOU'RE ABOUT TO FINF OUT. ENJOY: D

Doji's lifeless body with a chip on his head was trapped in a giant spider web. The controller of the chip was in Masamune's hand; so whenever he wants to wake up Doji he will and whenever he wants to shut it down he just has to press a button. Doji didn't really have a brain; instead he had a copotron in his head. A robots brain is called a copotron. Surely Doji didn't have any feelings now, but he could at least feel fear; his copotron was programmed that way.

Masamune pressed the button on the controller and Doji's copotron was switched on. Doji saw a GIANT 30 FEET TALL NEON PINK COLORED SPIDER IN FRONT OF HIM! The spider came in front of and laid 3 eggs on Doji's head. Three 10 feet tall spiders came out of the eggs; they were in pink color too.

Baby spider no.1: This one looks tasty!

Baby spider no.2: Sure it does, should we eat the brain or the body?

Baby spider no.3:Let's eat the body now and save the brain for desert, okay.  
Baby spider no. 2 & 3: Okay, let's start eating!

They took one bite from Doji and their faces turned purple, they split him out in disgust, ''Yuck!'' the first one said.

''How disgusting, it's totally raw! The 2nd spider said,

"Throw him away, now'' the 3rd spider shouted. All the spiders threw Doji away, on the ground.

Masamune and the others buried Doji, in a normal cemetery but with all the bad people. Masamune made some changes to Doji's grave. Something was written on it,

"_Here lies the beast Doji_

_D. R. I. P"_

"What does that mean, Masamune'' Gingka asked,

''It stands for Don't Rest in Peace Doji!'' Masamune said and laughed

''Yeah! Doji really shouldn't stay in peace'' Gingka told him

''Maybe he's in hell now, and Ryuga must be watching him from heaven'' Masamune said and they both walked out of the cemetery.

Masami had been staying here for a week now, she had to back to the U.S.A now, although Masamune hesitated at first but then he also agreed. They all went to drop Masami at the airport.

''Can't you stay for another week, sis?'' Masamune asked Masami,

''No, Masamune. I have a lot to do back there and coach Steel is already mad at me for staying so much time here'' Masami replied

''Oh, I see but you'll come next time, right? Masamune asked

''Of course I will, but only if no one like that lunatic Doji shows up'' Masami said and everyone burst out in laughter,

''Okay then, goodbye'' Masami said and went inside the plane.

Masamune stared at the plane for a while then started walking. Suddenly a cat wearing a tudax, blue colored came out of nowhere and started dancing,

''I had enough randomness for a week, come back after a month, got it!'' Masamune shouted at the cat,

''Fine, but I'll come back'' the cat said and ran away but he burst into glitters after running some miles. No need to worry, maybe a mice will come to Masamune next month.

FINALLY, STORY FINISHED. IT WAS SMALL BUT I REALLY DIDN'T WANNA WRITE MUCH. MY EXAMS START FROM SUNDAY SO I WON'T STAY ACTIVE TILL 5TH MAY, BUT AFTER THAT I'LL BE THA MOST ACTIVE WRITER IN FANFIC EVER, SO UBTIL THEN,

ADIOS!


End file.
